


Must Be the Season of the Bat

by thejammys



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bat Loki, Established Relationship, M/M, Sibling Incest, Silly, a little bat fic to celebrate October
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejammys/pseuds/thejammys
Summary: In which Loki transforms into a bat and flies away, and Thor tries to woo his brusband back to him.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	Must Be the Season of the Bat

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this in an hour because I wanted to post something at midnight on October 1st. Happy Halloween, y'all!

oooooo

Cocooned under a pile of thick, fluffy blankets and perched atop a plush mattress, Thor pouted on his pillow.

Their bed just wasn’t the same without Loki in it.

He had hoped his flighty brother would have returned by now; if not for a second round of brawling, then at least for a goodnight kiss. They were medically necessary at this point, and Thor would get no sleep without one.

Outside the window, the grinning moon shone brightly in the empty sky that Thor wished to be filled with a tiny black bat zooming toward its home.

Loki took such a form specifically to piss Thor off, as Thor had accused Loki of being batty and then received no end of offended shit for the following twenty-four hours. After Thor refused to apologize for his comment, Loki made a face that Thor knew meant trouble, and with a cascade of glittering green light, the figure Thor loved so dearly vanished and was replaced with the tiniest of bodies — immediately tripling in size when osseous wings stretched out. He was out the window and off on his pissy-Loki way before Thor could say another word.

When night fell and the capricious critter had not shifted back into its lithe bony self and offered up soft lips for a bedtime smooch — Thor feared their row was more than a squabble and that Loki’s feelings were truly hurt.

Tending to such a matter could not be left until the morning. With a determined wave, Thor tossed the covers off of himself and did what anyone in love would do after offending their brusband:

He headed to the bathroom.

oooooo

First he drew a bath, for Loki liked to soak his achy bones and be pampered.

Oils and perfumed soaps decorated the hot water as Thor set to work over this cauldron for his beloved. Loki kept his favorite scents in the gold bottles, and Thor knew them well from the lingering scent they left on the back of his brother’s neck that Thor frequently fell asleep nuzzling.

He lit candles and placed them strategically throughout the tiny room. The dancing firelight bounced across the enchanting space, and Thor sighed happily when he was satisfied that he had forged a pleasing gift to tempt his brother home.

Beside the bath, Thor waited until the bubbles had all popped and the water grew tepid around his fingertips.

Loki wanted something else.

oooooo

Next, Thor decided to bring the offering directly to his brother.

He knew where Loki was likely to hide, as this was not his first furious flee from their home.

With a bowl of fresh strawberries lightly dusted with sugar in his hands, Thor walked out into the chilly night air.

The hiding place tree was tall, and armed with only moon and starlight it was nearly impossible to see all the way to the top. Branches conspired together, shrouding any dwellers taking up real-estate on the wooden limbs in a private dark.

“Loki,” Thor called out as he raised the bowl above his head.

Only the wind replied, though Thor could not be certain it was not operating under his brother’s command.

“I’ve brought you a snack. Please come home,” Thor whispered as he placed the dessert at the base of the tree. Before turning away, he kissed his fingertips and placed them against the chilly trunk. If there was a chance that such a thing could swim up the bark and tickle the bottoms of Loki’s little bat feet, then Thor wanted to roll those dice.

He retrieved a note from his pajama pocket. Though hastily written, he had placed hearts over the ‘i’s and put on some of Loki’s lipstick so that he could leave a peck imprint on the paper.

The stain remained on his lips, though muted somewhat from the transfer to the note and the tree.

Thor tucked it under the bowl and then blew a kiss up into the air, hoping he aimed it at his brother.

_A strawberry for you, my sweet,_

_May you enjoy this tasty treat._

_I treasure all our time together,_

_Let’s huddle close in this snuggle weather._

_I’ll place a kiss upon your head,_

_And wait for you, tucked in our bed._

_Fly home to me my darling love,_

_Under soft moonlight from up above._

_Yours,_

_Thor_

oooooo

Finally, Thor did the only thing left that he could think of.

After a half hour of waiting, which was more than enough time for Loki to fly down and enjoy his fruit, Thor stripped his pajamas off, reapplied the lipstick, and stepped outside once more.

Fully naked in the center of the yard, he spread his legs, moved onto all fours, arched his back, and moaned as loudly as he could.

Loki the Bat appeared before him in an instant.

“What are you doing?!” the bat squeaked.

The pitch was so endearing that Thor nearly lost sight of the task at hand.

“I am trying to woo you back home with things you like,” Thor answered.

“Get inside right this instant! If anyone sees you like this I’ll have to take their eyes!”

Knowing that Loki meant that in the most literal sense, Thor followed his flapping brother inside.

When the door clicked shut behind him, the familiar green of Loki’s magic swallowed the bat and cleared to reveal a pink-cheeked God of Mischief with wind-swept wild curls.

“Are you angry or blushing?” Thor asked.

Loki fumed as more blood swam into his wan cheeks.

“I love my batty blushing brother,” Thor murmured as he stepped forward to quiet Loki’s protests with the kiss so craved.

The brothers made use of the bath, calling Loki’s spells forth once more to reheat the tub. Loki was a difficult brat, but he didn’t like to waste water.

Loki’s kisses tasted like strawberries, and with the ghost of that berry on his tongue and an armful of his brother, Thor could finally sleep.

oooooo

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading!


End file.
